Users of electronic devices are becoming more aware of power consumption by those devices. Certainly, users of mobile devices are sensitive to the issue of power consumption since the mobile devices are inherently limited in available battery power, and the battery needs to be recharged periodically. Additionally, the “green” movement is leading to reduced power usage even for electronic devices that are plugged in. Reduced power requirement will benefit the consumer with reduced electric bills, and benefit society with reduced power demand on a power-grid. However, generally, when an electronic device enters a low-power state, functionality of the electronic device is greatly reduced.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.